


(Un)Steady

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is dead, and Kieren can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Steady

Kieren can’t breathe. 

Technically he doesn’t need to, but the restricted feeling still weighs him down greatly. 

He tries to take shaky breaths as he kneels in the soft grass, but nothing comes save a rickety noise from his chest and the reminder of how unflinchingly _alone_ he is. 

Across from him, planted firmly in the grass, is a horrible plain gray tombstone. 

_Simon Monroe_

_1982-2009  
2009-2014_

That’s it. No poetry, no sentimental words of wisdom, nothing more than a name and a date. 

Kieren hates it. 

He’d fought for more, fought for the poem Simon told him he would’ve wanted, but Simon’s since-absent father shut him down as quickly as he started. 

Kieren only had to get acquainted with the man to understand why Simon never talked about him. 

Come to think of it, Kieren never really learned much about Simon’s previous life. He wasn’t a particularly private person, but something in his eyes told Kieren not to ask. So he never did. 

He hates himself, for not learning as much as he could about every Simon there was, bad and good. 

Who’ll remember him now? 

Kieren thinks back on it, on how little he really knew about Simon before he died. 

Died. Killed, more like. But nobody wants to admit a PDS sufferer was murdered. It’s ugly, now days.

The ULA hadn’t been so happy with his sudden abandonment, and sent someone capable to take care of him. That’s all Kieren ever knew about those things.

And so, when Kieren stepped into the bungalow one cloudy mid afternoon Amy was still gone and Simon was slumped on his bed, a bullet in his head and black blood staining the covers. 

Kieren sits back on his heels, staring at the tombstone like it’s his enemy. Part of him thinks it is.

His head aches but he can’t feel pain, and even in Simon’s too-big sweater he shivers. 

 

It doesn’t make sense. He shouldn’t feel.

Simon always did make him believe that anything was possible. 

But Simon is gone, and Kieren can’t breathe.


End file.
